


反杀27（车）

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: sjsubskd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu
Kudos: 9





	反杀27（车）

27、  
谢金带着李鹤东打开了家里的门，屋里被谢老爷子搬过来的东西摆的七七八八，但那些东西里，本就属于李鹤东的还真没几样，放眼看去，竟大多数都是备孕与婴儿用品。

李鹤东看着一屋子的东西有点晕眩，连婴儿的尿不湿都放了两大箱在客厅的正中央。  
他转头看了眼谢金：“你爸这是…当我已经怀了吗？”

谢金也有些无奈，自从谢老爷子说要让李鹤东搬到自己家里之后，他还真没有回家看过。

但这会儿他管不了那么多，身边罂粟味的信息素，让alpha只想把人吃干抹净，那味道惹得人像是心窝里钻了上百只蚂蚁，心痒难耐。

谢金反手关上门，转身把人抵到门上，弯下腰身凑了过去。  
呼吸打在耳畔的瞬间，信息素的浓度徒然提高，雨后青山混合了漫山遍野的火红罂粟，像是点了把烈火，烧的人直接失了理智。

双唇相印，唇舌的纠缠不给呼吸留一丝余地，李鹤东被alpha的信息素激的双腿发软，脑袋混成一片，在站不稳的时候，无意识的搂上了谢金的脖颈。

因接吻发出的水渍声，在空荡的客厅里响了不知多久，心跳震的耳膜如打鼓一般，同时调动了两人全身的性奋感。

谢金的这个吻持续到李鹤东缺氧，才堪堪的停下来给人一点呼吸的空间。

可还没等缓上两秒，他的双手就拖住了李鹤东的腰身，一个用力把人腾空给抱了起来，头埋在颈窝处，用唇齿留下了一个又一个的吻痕。  
谢金压低声音问道：“现在想不想怀？”

李鹤东没有回答，突然的一句问语，让他一时没反应过来这句话的意思。谢金咬了一下他的耳朵，道：“你不回答我就当你默认了。”

说完后就这样抱着他走回了卧室。

黑暗中仅靠着窗外照进的月光，看清了床的位置，谢金抱着人放到床上，自己顺势压了上去。  
双唇又继续热吻，谢金恋恋不舍了许久，才腾出一秒去打开了床头的夜灯。

李鹤东感受到了灯光后竟升起了不安，窗帘还没拉上，黑暗中开着灯的房间，只会让窗外看的更加清楚。  
他在谢金咬上自己锁骨的瞬间，用手挣扎开了一丝距离：“嗯…你先去把窗帘拉上……”

谢金抓住他的双手：“不用，玻璃是单面的，外边看不到。”

李鹤东喘着气皱了下眉头：“不行…啊…去拉上！”

谢金无奈了一秒，听话的起身拉上了窗帘。单面的玻璃外还有阳台的阻隔，后边又无楼房，其实没有拉的必要。

只是李鹤东觉得羞耻。  
就连床头的灯光他都想关掉，虽然那暖灯照出了气氛，可是双眼能看清楚的环境，反而让人羞涩。

谢金看着他红了的耳尖笑了笑，把灯光调暗了些许，然后脱掉了上衣。

常年做刑警锻炼出来的身材，让肌肉呈现了完美的线条，李鹤东看着呆了一瞬，被吻的泛红的双唇还带着水渍，蒙了水雾的双眸带着点崇拜闪的发亮。

真勾人。

谢金心里只有这三个字，他没想到李鹤东居然能有这么勾人的表情。上次在杂物间的短暂标记，因为没有灯光根本看不到他的表情，这会儿看来，那个时候什么都没看到真是值得惋惜。

李鹤东眨了下眼睛，躲开了对视的视线。谢金满眼笑意的带了点调戏，声音低到极致性感，道：“害羞了？”

李鹤东偏过头咬着下唇不发声，显而易见的答案就在眼前放着，这话问的是真没用。  
谢金又纠缠着上去热吻，只是这次，是缠绵到骨子里的醉人温柔，舌尖追逐躲避，嘻戏般浓情蜜意。

李鹤东被吻的完全无了意识，omega的本能让他不住的往谢金身上贴去，声带加上喘息发出了最粘人的音色，娇嗔一般嗯了好几声。

谢金被他的声音撩拨的欲火焚身，可后者完全不自知一点也不收敛。

上次还没有如此，看来这次是完全发情了。

谢金一边吻，一边单手撩开李鹤东的上衣，皮肤暴露在空气中后，染上了一层绯红，胸前的两点挺立着颤抖。谢金在唇上留恋了些许，便向下吻上了泛红的胸口。

左边的凸起被含住的一瞬间，李鹤东没忍住抖着轻叫了一声：“啊…不行…”

谢金握住他想推开自己的手，舌尖围着乳晕挑逗着，然后用牙齿轻咬了一下。快感瞬间席卷了李鹤东的整个大脑，他之前从来不知道，自己发情时候的乳头竟然如此敏感。  
而后本还在拒绝的动作，下意识的变成了迎合，挺着胸部往对方嘴里送，羞涩又主动。

谢金搂着他的腰身，抬手抚上了另一边，指尖掐了一下，双重的快感惹得李鹤东再次轻唤出声：“啊啊……轻点…嗯……”

直到乳头被玩弄得红肿起来，谢金才放开了手，顺着腰身一路向下。

衣服七零八落得被扔到地上，没有一点遮掩的感觉让李鹤东慌了神，羞耻感第一次如此强烈，胡乱的想挡住些什么，却被谢金分开了双腿，咬上了大腿根部的嫩肉。

像是饿了许久的狼，舔舐着渴望已久的东西，想骨肉并吞般的饥渴难耐，却又舍不得一口吞掉，便开始细细品尝。

从大腿根部到腰侧，又从小腹到会阴，性器周围的每一寸肌肤都敏感到了极致。舌尖滑过的所有地方都让李鹤东颤抖不停，嘴里的呻吟也不加掩饰的越发娇嗔：“啊……嗯…啊…谢金……啊…”

身体不安分的想让某一处得到安慰，便扭动着讨好般的去贴近身上的人。

李鹤东的意识已经完全模糊了，只剩快感引领着去做本能的反应。  
谢金看他这般动情的模样着实有些意外，平日里的李鹤东，怎么也不会让人想到他在床上竟如此淫靡。

而身下第一性别的器官已经完全挺立，谢金伸手握了上去，那形状格外漂亮，好看到让人爱不释手，铃口处在往外流淌着液体，后穴也湿的泥泞不堪。

因为前戏做的相当充足，omega发情的身体已经被完全打开，也不是完全没有经验的人，所以很快就把穴口撑到可以承受自己尺寸的状态。

李鹤东感受着谢金的动作，在混沌中模糊的看了一眼，也不知道是不是真的因为个子的原因，那性器着实大的惊人。上一次只是凭感觉就觉得不得了，这次直观看到后，更是惊讶了些许。

性器抵上穴口，还没等主动进入，头部就被含了进去。李鹤东感受到了自己身体的主动，所以羞耻无比的不敢再看。

而谢金因为穴口的柔软，没忍住一下子挺了进去，换来的却是李鹤东的惊呼：“啊！……嗯…”  
他瞬间慌了神，连忙吻住对方问道：“东子，痛不痛？”

李鹤东适应了几秒后，摇了摇头道：“没事…你轻点……啊…”

omega发情时的身体，适应能力总是极其惊人，软穴紧裹住性器开始肆意的流出半透明的液体，完全没有润滑剂的辅助，单靠自身都已经让谢金在抽插的过程中滑掉了好几次。

身下的动作顶撞到把呻吟完全揉碎，谢金扶着李鹤东的腰身凭借本能去追随快感，床也随着动作发出了不小的声音。

李鹤东享受着被服侍的快感，因为谢金这会儿已经完全把握了他的性奋点，体内被性器顶撞着最敏感的地方，手也抚慰着暴露在空气中的器官。

前后的刺激把人直接送上了高空，吊着性欲磨的人欲罢不能。

而谢金并没有着急着去喂饱身下的omega，有时候高潮前的兴奋才是最极致的快感，他的动作由慢变快，又在频率达到一定程度后渐渐慢了下来。

李鹤东红着眼睛被他折磨的不能自已，穴口不住的讨好着身上的人，一张一合的撩拨着想要更多。

谢金并没有接受他的讨好，而是拔出性器退到床边站在了地上，他伸手拉过李鹤东，把人翻过去后，俯身吻上了后颈腺体的位置。

罂粟味道的发源地是最艳丽的那一朵，火红的衬着透明的汗珠，没有浓厚的花香，却能引得蜂蝶相拥而至。而花蕊上最甜的那口蜜，被谢金咬入了口中，掺和着剧毒，让他醉生梦死。

性器不受控制的再次冲撞进了柔软的身体，这次生殖腔自动打开，想被迅速灌满一般的吸入尺寸惊人的器官。

李鹤东趴着沉下腰部，双臀暴露再空气中微微发红，好在趴着的姿势能把脸遮挡起来，有了安全感的同时，竟又主动了几分。  
他动着身子迎合着谢金的抽插，性器在穴口处打出的白沫混着水声响起了极为情色的声音。

“啊……嗯…啊…哈啊…谢金…嗯……快点…”

谢金微微一愣，今天的李鹤东总是出乎他的意料。但自己的omega这般撒娇相求，他若不满足，便是对不起自己。

谢金一边舔咬着腺体的地方，一边加快了身下的速度，每一下都通过软穴直直闯入生殖腔。  
性器在体内碾过所有的敏感点，直到李鹤东被操干的射了出来，谢金才完全放肆的开始闯入他体内的每一寸空间。

高潮过后反而是更加猛烈的侵袭，李鹤东有些受不住想躲开，却被谢金死死地固住，没有丝毫逃脱的余地。  
他转头含着泪推了下身后的人，看到的却是谢金满是侵占欲的眼神，原来刚才的雨后青山只是预热，铺垫着现在狂风暴雨，席卷漫山的罂粟花海。

而后的时间里，李鹤东已经完全失了神，快感和疲惫的袭击，带着最能让自己安心的味道，填满了身体的每一个细胞。

谢金腾出自己左手，把手腕向下三指的地方放到了李鹤东的唇边，身下的抽插速度没有减慢，而是低声的在他耳边说道：“宝宝，等会儿高潮的时候咬住这里…”

李鹤东有点没明白，想问，张口却只有稀碎的呻吟声。谢金亲了亲他，心灵感应一般的继续说到：“双向标记，我的腺体在手腕。”

李鹤东呆滞了一瞬，问道：“你…你确定……哈…要被我标记…吗……嗯啊…”  
声音已经连不成一句完整的话，他想起自己答应李云杰的事，但却没想到谢金居然会主动让他标记。

谢金没有否认，用声带发出了一声嗯表示确定。  
李鹤东心底暖了几分，因为大多数alpha的主观思想还是会把自己提高一等，他们并不会愿意被omega给标记。  
而自己刚在路上的时候，还在忐忑标记的事情，他怕自己提出来，谢金不愿意，可现在看来，那担心完全多余。

身后的抽插又加快了一个频率，李鹤东握住在自己唇边的手，在又一次高潮来临的时候，张口咬了上去。

精液射入生殖腔的一瞬间，谢金也咬开了李鹤东腺体的皮肤，性器与穴口处成结，把精液锁在体内丝毫不漏。  
双向标记像是结缔了契约，让罂粟花的根部深入到了青山的每一寸土地，生命相连，生生不息，也如这夜一般，无休无止。

李鹤东第二天睁开眼的时候，已经将近中午，身边空空荡荡的感觉，让omega一下子警惕起来。刚被标记过的omega总是需要alpha来给他充足的安全感。

好在谢金及时的开门进来，清雅的山间罂粟香让李鹤东松了一口气。

谢金端着一碗热粥和清淡的菜走到床前，看着李鹤东在床上有些发懵的模样笑的格外温柔。  
他拿过可以放在床上的小桌子，放下碗碟坐在一旁。

疏松的家居服是白灰色搭配的，简单到不能再简单的T恤衫，愣是被谢金穿出了温暖的感觉。不知道是不是刚经过一夜翻云覆雨的原因，李鹤东现在觉得自己一刻也离不开谢金的身边。

后者看着他依旧发呆的模样蹙起了眉头，放低了声音用尽温柔的问道：“怎么？哪儿不舒服吗？”

李鹤东眨了眨眼，看着带着关切靠近的谢金，几乎是在一瞬间刷红了脸颊。也没有回答，低下头就端起碗吃饭，像只乖巧到不行的猫咪一点点舔食牛奶一般。

谢金看的心里化成了水，又怕人是真的哪里不舒服，却又不说。  
他坐过去，从侧后方把李鹤东拦进怀里，轻柔的哄着他道：“如果哪里疼或者不舒服，一定要告诉我好不好？还有，案子还没有结束，今天我还要去趟警局，你就在家好好休息，我晚上尽量早点回家。”

李鹤东听到这话心里急切了一下，转头就说道：“我跟你一起去！”

谢金低下头亲了他一口：“听话，你在家休息，我就去看一下案子的进展。”

李鹤东固执的摇了摇头：“不行，你别留我一个人……”

谢金愣了一下，李鹤东从来没有说过这种话，一直以来，他的独立性都超出了谢金的想像，哪怕是在彼此暧昧期间，但随即又想起，这大概是刚被标记过的原因，导致李鹤东会如此粘人。

谢金笑着亲了一下他的头顶：“好，先把粥喝了。那里有没有不舒服？”

李鹤东红着耳朵尖摇了摇头，想来自己之前也一直被当做alpha看待，这般刚硬要强，又万事都不在乎的性子，怎么到了谢金这里，总会被打的措手不及呢。

这个问题直到李鹤东坐上了车，跟谢金一起去警局，都还在让他深思。

午后的阳光最适合晒太阳，一天中休息的时间，给了整个城市一份惬意。车子在路上开的也不快，电台里放着适合午后的歌。

李鹤东这个人靠在座椅上，时不时的撇两眼认真开车的谢金。其实发情期的持续时间不止一天，昨天因为谢金的信息素，被提前诱发了自己的发情期。可只是一晚好像并不够，被完全标记后，少说也要三天才能完全度过发情期。

而这三天，omega完全没有办法离开自己的alpha。李鹤东挠了挠头，也不知道谢金是真不知道还是假不知道，这个时候去警局，万一中间发情了，那还真有的麻烦可找了。

李鹤东叹了口气，转头看着街道上来来往往的车辆，和零散的行人，这不看不要紧，一看却吓了他一大跳。

李鹤东反应过来自己看到的是谁的时候，立刻让谢金停下了车，道路转弯处的身影消失的极快，视觉被遮挡住的地方，只印上了一抹黑色的影子。  
他急忙的拍了下谢金：“快掉个头，去后边那个公园那里。”

谢金被他弄得一头雾水，但也没反对，开着车回到了刚刚路过的公园。

李鹤东在门口下了车，一刻没停的狂奔到公园里，左右看了一圈，发现看到的人早已经消失不见了。

谢金担心他出事，紧跟在他身后，看到人停下来才松了口气问道：“东子，你看到谁了？”

李鹤东皱着眉头：“咱们刚认识没多久的时候，有个人来翘我的门，你还记得吗？”

谢金点了点头，李鹤东继续说到：“昨天我被李云杰带走后，他给我看了那个人的照片，我刚刚看到的，就是他和…”

话语戛然而止，谢金疑惑的问道：“他和谁？”

李鹤东躲开视线：“不重要，我也不确定那个人是谁。”

谢金愣了一下：“你有事瞒着我？”

李鹤东摇摇头：“没有，我们先去警局吧。”  
说完后，走回车旁等着谢金开车门。

谢金就这么盯着他看了几秒，然后走过去把人压到了车门上，身高差让他弯下腰与李鹤东视线平行，他一句话都没说，但信息素却突然在空气中纠缠环绕。

李鹤东心底暗骂了一声，现在谢金是他所有的软肋，只要对方放出他和自己相混合的信息素，就会让李鹤东所有的思绪溃不成军。  
他差点被逼的缴械投降，但却在最后一刻，猛地推来谢金，拿走了他手上的车钥匙，转身开了门钻进了车里 

谢金有点无奈，走过去坐上了驾驶座，一言不发的把车开到了警局。  
李鹤东这一路都在心里打鼓，他能感觉到谢金有些生气，但却不知道如何是好。

车停到了警局的内部，已经消失了大半天的谢金突然出现，让王九龙差点哭了出来。  
一米九多的大男人风一样的跑过来就开始喊：“头儿！你怎么才出现啊！电话不接消息不回的！你再不回来警局可能就要炸了！”

站子一旁的李鹤东有点嫌弃的看着王九龙：“警局被按炸药了？”

王九龙点了个头：“你这么说也不是不对…”

谢金看了王九龙一眼：“挑重点说。”

王九龙被谢金哽了一下，然后说道：“昨晚大家回来后，九龄根据你的指示去拆了那个监听器，当时景尘也在，他就说让他来好了，结果谁也没想到，那个监听器有小型的爆炸装置，虽然很轻微，但也弄伤了景尘的手。”

谢金皱了下眉，一边往警局里走，一边问道：“伤的重不重？”

王九龙跟了上去：“手是保住了，但是外伤挺严重的，整个右手都做了包扎。昨晚紧急安排了一次排查，害怕别的地方还会有这样的装置。还有，这是案子现在调查的情况。”

谢金接过王九龙递过来的文件，看了两眼案件的进程，然后问道：“景尘现在在哪儿？”

一句很平常的问句，愣是让跟在后边的李鹤东心绪彻底紊乱，刚才察觉到谢金似乎生气的时候就开始慌张，紧接着心情就像是不被理解的感觉一般，瞬间跌入谷底。还在发情期的omega敏感又多疑，一句话或者一个表情，都能让心底乱作一团，更别说谢金问的是宋景尘了。

而因为情绪的不稳定，让压制不住的信息素，缓缓的从身体里飘散了出来。李鹤东心里警铃大作，但却不知道该逃向何处，顷刻袭来的委屈感竟然硬生生的逼出了眼泪，迫使他不得不夺门而出。

谢金自然是感受到了自己omega的不对劲，转头看去的时候，却只剩下一抹背影。  
他把文件扔给了王九龙，夺步追了过去，直到在警局的后院处，才把人一把拉入了怀里。

李鹤东被逮住后动也不动，缩在他怀里安静到反常。谢金半强迫着抬起了他的头，却看到怀里的人竟红了双眼。

谢金吓了一跳，他小心翼翼的抹掉了李鹤东眼角的泪，轻声问道：“怎么了？”

李鹤东的声音有些哽咽：“你是不是因为，刚才我不告诉你我看到的是谁，所以生气了？”

谢金叹了口气：“你如果真的不想说，我不逼你。”

李鹤东抿了下嘴：“那你为什么，一路都不说话？”

谢金无奈了一下：“我只是在想，谁能让你为了不暴露他，而对我有所隐瞒。”

李鹤东沉默了好一会儿，最后才下定决心般的说道：“是张九南。”


End file.
